Over the Rainbow
by LuchiaMaria
Summary: Short version of the Wizard of Oz, explaining the relationships between Dorothy and the Scarecrow, named here as Crow, trapped in a love triangle with the Tin Man, also known as Rust. An interesting twist on the classic film, with a modern touch. Please read and review x


"We're not in Kansas any more Toto," came the shaky voice of the girl, cautiously opening the door of her home. As she pushed, the door creaked, then fell off into a patch of beautiful wild flowers Dorothy had never seen before. She gazed out at the vast, bright scene that lay before her, perched on the edge of her door step. The house behind her was once small, but cosy, but what was left of it was now shattered and crushed in the raging winds of the typhoon. She looked down at herself, to assess the damage, "Shit." She said under her breath, Aunty Emily sure wasn't going to buy her another dress. Or pair of shoes. Sighing heavily, Dorothy kicked off her tattered heels and threw them back into the house. As for the dress, it was ruined for good, but it wasn't if she was just going to walk around naked in this mini paradise.  
Stepping out of the porch, a rustle rippled through the bushes. Out leaped a dozen or so small men.  
Dorothy screamed as they attacked ripping at her clothes.  
"You'll do nicely tonight" snarled one.  
"Let's get these rags off of you then!" Screeched another. Just as they began hauling her off to their beds, a voice screamed above the racket.  
" STOP! SHES NOT THE WITCH" 15 heads turned to see a beautiful, Heavenly angel standing above her. She held out a hand, aimed at Dorothy. She gratefully took it, and lifted herself up. Glancing down, she noticed he dress was repaired, we'll, only the damage caused by the dwarf men.  
"Excuse me for saying so, but who the fuck are you all? And what's with the gang-raping-dwarfs?" Dorothy asked, with a bemused look on her face. The angel lady sighed and in a God-like voice began to sing, the dwarf men joining in with a sweet harmony.

"Follow the yellow brick road" Dorothy repeated, "follow what fucking yellow brick road?" Dorothy stood in the middle of a crossroad with multiple roads pointing out. With an annoyed grunt, she sat herself down on the edge of a cornfield. Suddenly, a muffled moan floated down on top of her coating Dorothy with a harsh feeling of Hurt. Looking around, she spotted a man, hanging from a pole, impaled in his back. "Oh shit!" She yelled and ran over to him, lifting him down to the ground. A short gasp of relief escaped the dry lips of the man and his eyelids fluttered open to stare into Dorothy's distressed eyes.  
"Thank you so much, might I just mention that your eyes are the most beautiful shade of Mahogany. Just like Mother." His eyes shut slowly, and Dorothy caressed his chest, cheek and lips. She brushed the few strands of straw off his face and cradled is head on her lap. "So what brings you to Oz?" He asked but his eyes remained shut. "Well, I don't exactly know" admitted Dorothy,"But I know as sure as hell I'm getting myself out of her. So I'm off to the Emerald city." She sighed and looked at the man, and she realised that she still didn't know his name.  
" I forgot to ask. What's your name?"  
" Oh, I forget. Just call me Crow. You?"  
" I get called this and that. Dorothy, Dorothy Perkins"  
"Well Dorothy, will you take me to the Emerald city? I need to, um, fix some things up." Dorothy stood up and pulled Crow with her. She stuck out her hand. A dazzling, crooked half smile flashed across his face. They shook hands and continued along one of the roads.

"How long do you think it'll be?" Dorothy whispered as they lay, side by side under an orchard, bursting with ripe apples. They shone, sprinkling ruby sunlight down on the pair, reflecting a gorgeous sunset. She rolled onto her side to yet again caress the beautiful shape of his chest.  
"I don't know to be honest, but I do know is that there is meant to be a beautiful poppy field, right in front of the City."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well it's been told that it has powers. Deep ones"  
"What kind of powers?"  
Crow sat up and whispered one word.  
"Love"  
Without thinking, their faces moved closer. Their lips touched in a fiery passionate kiss, setting alight the world.

A rusty moan stirred the girl from her sleep. Another moan came from the other side of the road, the darker side of the woods. Dorothy scrambled back into her dress, strewn across a branch from the night before and shook Crow awake. He stepped swiftly into his trousers and walked over to investigate.  
"Holy mother of fuck! Dorothy! Come look!" She crept over fixing the bow back in her hair, but Crow shook his head and whispered she should keep it down. It was sexier. They peered round the bushes to face a rusting man paralysed. Crow picked up a can of something, looked at it for a minute and then began rubbing it onto the man. Dorothy joined in, massaging the cream into his handsome, masculine face. When they had finished, they all sat down on the lush green grass and the man began to explain.  
"And that's how I got stuck here. So can I come?" He looked longingly into Dorothy's eyes,"Your eyes are an amazing shade of Mahogany" he said, and a frown crossed Crow's face. "Sure" she replied and they all stood up, Crow and Dorothy hand in hand. However, Dorothy couldn't place what feeling was stirring in her stomach.

The woods began to get dark; the night began to fall. Strange sounds echoed around the trees, spooking Dorothy. She squeezed Crow's hand tight as they made their way along the yellow bricked road. As they slipped round a corner, a lion lay, sleeping on the path. In synchronisation, the three stopped and took in a breath. It awoke, curling its black mouth into a smile. The man, who had asked to be called Rust, crept up to it with his axe.  
"Stop, please!" Begged the lion, "I only wish to get to the Emerald City, please take me with you" the trio glanced at each other. " Of course, what is your name?" Dorothy asked in a soft, comforting voice. "Please, just call me The Lion" he pleaded,"Please." The group carried on, huddling together for warmth.

Separated from Rust and The Lion, Dorothy started to sing a faint tune from home. As she lay there, on the dry, warming body of her lover, she knew she was in love. She pushed herself up until she was sitting upright and said quite simply,"what stuff do you have to fix?" Their bodies shone brightly in the moonlight like two beautiful stars colliding. Crow sighed and stroked her hair, her body, her beauty. " I will have to be honest with you. I was in a bad relationship with the Wicked Witch of the West, not the one you killed," Dorothy looked down and smiled but looked back up to hear more.  
"We broke up. Badly. And now she's back for me, since I got away. Unfortunately, she still managed to impale me on that pole. She wants me back and wants those slippers of yours too, but I need to clear somethings up with the doctor, um I mean wizard" Dorothy shook her head and lay back down listening to his heart beat, relaxing to his rhythmic moving, perfectly in time with her. He became still and said in a quiet but firm voice,  
"Do you mind if we stop? I need to take a walk." he gently pushed Dorothy off him, grabbed his clothes and slipped into the trees. She too took her clothes and went and lay down next to The Lion, curling up in his mane.

Dorothy awoke. Crow was still not back and The Lion had gone off hunting. Rust was up however, making a fire. She walked over to him, not realising she was still naked. "Can we talk? Over there?" Dorothy nodded towards the woods. They strolled far enough to be out of earshot and Dorothy opened her heart.  
"So he just walked away" Dorothy explained, tears welling up in her eyes. She dabbed them with her dress still clenched up in her fist. Realising this, she looked down.  
"Shit" she wept, trying to get dressed, but he just took hold of her hands.  
"No," he whispered,"please" and he unbuttoned the shirt Crow had weaved him. Dorothy let her self go. Everything felt so right yet so wrong too. The hardness of his chest was so beautiful whilst the coolness soothed her hot body. They lay wrapped in each others arms for some time, until Rust said, "Dorothy, I have no heart. I cannot love you. But when I am with you I can feel it beating away filling me with hope."  
She began to cry. Crying into his arms, soaking them both.  
"Dorothy?" Crow's worried voice echoed through the wood. The both leaped up and into their clothes, and frantically made it into the clearing. Crow sighed with relief as Rust flawlessly explained they were out collecting firewood. They carried on their journey in silence.

"Are you going to tell him?" Said the lion, his eyebrows raised.  
"Tell him what?" Dorothy asked, her voice slightly high pitched.  
"All I'm saying is that a healthy relationship is built on truth." He reasoned, and Dorothy looked ahead at the two men walking in front. He was right. She had to choose. She had to tell the truth. But being away from home, in a strange new land, with two people who had made her feel, well, it was undescribable. It was an impossible decision.  
"What are you going to do next then? Sleep with me?" Joked The Lion, and he ran off to catch up with the others, leaving Dorothy to think. Maybe sleeping with him wasn't a bad idea. She shook her head to clear the idea out but it lingered. It lingered at the back of her thoughts.

"There it is!" Dorothy ran through the edge of the woods towards the poppy field. She stumbled and fell down, enveloped in the sent of the flowers, her breathing rapid. Crow joined in and they were soon rolling through the petals, as The Lion sat down and began making chains of poppies. Rust stood on the edge of the field and decided to carry on to the City.  
"I'll set things up. Nice hotel, good service. You stay her and I will send someone to collect you." He strode off towards the City and Dorothy focused her concentration on Crow.


End file.
